


White Christmas

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Maggie and Alex celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApollosArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/gifts).



> Alex and Maggie celebrate Christmas

Sanvers Christmas

Winters in National City are definitely not something Maggie Sawyer would complain about, they were warm compared to those that she endured as a youth in Nebraska. Those winters could be brutally cold, the coldest temperature on record at one point was -47 degrees. 

Alex Danvers had only known what winter was thanks to trips to her grandparents house on her mother's’ side of the family but her last trip to their house was the year before Kara came into the Danvers household. Once or twice she had even witnessed a White Christmas as a child. 

Now that the married couple were contemplating having a child of their own, Alex longed to see another white Christmas. Maggie would do anything for her director of the DEO wife, well anything except for going back to her childhood hometown. After Oscars ill fated trip to National City, Maggie was done trying and had accepted her fiancee's family and friends as her own.

Maggie thanks to the help of her super powered sister in law was going to give her wife a White Christmas that Alex would never forget. Kara secured the location and keys to the house that was still in her adopted mother Eliza’s family. With the location and keys to her sisters grandparents house in the mountains of National City secured she would make sure that there would be snow whether Kara had to make it herself with her freeze breath.

Maggie would not tell Alex where they were going but that they would be going away to celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple. Hopefully they would be back year after year but next time with a child of their own. Maggie had been able to sneak away for a while to get the house in order for their weekend getaway. All that was really needed was the snow.

The couple had borrowed Alex’s black DEO vehicle and loaded it up with supplies for their Christmas trip. Alex was very excited but kept trying to get information out of her police captain wife about where they were going. Maggie kept her at bay by distracting her with sexy thoughts of spending uninterrupted time alone. Christmas songs both old and new played in the SUV with both woman happily signing along. The DEO and NCPD were both being handled by their respective second in commands. Kara guaranteed there would be no interruptions unless absolutely necessary. 

“Babe, why would you tell me where we are headed” Alex pouted in between sips of the eggnog that they had brought along.”

Maggie looked at her doe eyed wife and responded.

“If I tell you where I might give the answer away and I want it to be a surprise.”

Alex put her hand lightly on her wife’s thigh and whispered “I hate surprises, Mags”  
“Well, baby it was a surprise even to you in some ways that you were gay, and look how that turned out.

Alex scoffed lightly, knowing her wife was right.

“You just aren't going to tell me are you? Alex asked again as she folded her arms over her chest.

Maggie nodded then shook her head, mocking her wife for her impatience.

 

The drive to the house was uneventful after that, Alex had given up on getting the location out of her wife. Maggie could only laugh in return at her wife’s antics. Alex might be the Director of the DEO but she couldn’t get her wife to cave. Alex did give meaning to the old saying about kids on Christmas morning. Alex had fallen asleep so she did not know that they were headed to the wilds of National City and to her grandparents house..

Kara signaled to Maggie by way of the police captain’s watch that everything was a go at the old Danvers homestead. Maggie couldn’t wait to see the look on her wife’s face when she sees the house and especially the snow.

 

Something awoke Alex like a six sense- that she was now minutes away from one of the places that gave her some of her favorite childhood memories. Maggie could feel the excitement come off of Alex in waves as she approached the house.

Maggie did not know what the final result would be like but Kara had really come through with creating a winter wonderland around the Danvers homestead.

As soon as the SUV stopped, Alex jumped out of the car and could not believe what she was seeing. It was freezing, she had left the winter coat Maggie insist she take on the front seat. In front of her was her grandparents home decorated in holiday lights and reindeer on the front lawn, which was covered in crunchable snow. 

Maggie pulled on her winter coat and broughts Alex's along with her to join her wife in front of the house. She could tell Alex was crying.

“Merry Christmas, Baby” Maggie whisperd as she brought Alex’s coat around herself to keep her wife warm.

“Um.. How? When did? How did?” 

Alex didn't know what question she wanted answers to first but right now they didn’t matter because she was just so overwhelmed with emotion.

Maggie pulled Alex closer to her by her shirt, then placed a gentle kiss to her lips. 

They each said it at the same time.

“Kara!”

“Let's go inside and I’ll tell you a story”

They kissed, then gently broke apart to head into the house.

The inside was completely decorated for Christmas. A beautiful tree stood as the centerpiece inside the cozy living room. The house was a bit different then what she remembered from her childhood but it still felt like home away from home.

After a tour of the house, the wives settled in with two cups of hot chocolate and Maggie told Alex the story about how everything came about.

“You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been Maggie Danvers” Alex whispered as she held onto Maggie as they sat together on a bear skin rug by a roaring fire.

Maggie smiled, she too was the happiest she’d ever been.

“I am too, Mrs. Danvers, I wanted to give you a white christmas and this was the best idea I had. I want our future children to get to experience at least one of these just like you did as a child”

Maggie started to cry as she spoke.

Alex wiped at her wife’s tears and spoke softly.

“Thank You for giving me, a White Christmas”

Maggie gently started to kiss Alex, wanting to convey that she was ready to begin planning for their family.

“Merry Christmas Alex”

“Merry Christmas Maggie”

 

The following year they would celebrate their child’s first White Christmas at the Danvers family homestead.


End file.
